Moving Out
by Chaotic-Cullen
Summary: Bella and Edward have finally decided to leave Forks behind, but at what cost? BE, rated T for now, but may become M later... depends on how I write it... R&R!


**Hello! This is my first fanfiction on here, so please be nice, flames are generally accepted and constructive criticism as well, just please tell me what you think about it… here you go!**

**Genre: Romance/ Humour**

**Rating: T…. may turn into M depending on how I decide to take it…**

**Pairing: Bella/Edward (sorry, no Jacob pairing, I don't hate him but I prefer this pairing for my first fan fiction!)**

**Moving:**

**Bella P.O.V:**

The sunlight streamed from the open window and the morning chill blew into me, a once clouded mind now wide awake this Sunday morning. I didn't want to get up; all I wanted to do was lay in my angel's arms all day. I knew this would never happen though, he hovered over me, impatient for me to wake up and excited about the oncoming day. _Great…_

"Bella?" my angel called out to me, "Are you awake?" I wish I was asleep, then he would at least feel the slightest bit guilty about this.

'_Mffrrrrrmgik'_ was the only intelligent answer I could give to him at the moment. I heard him chuckle as his stone-hard arms wrapped around me, clutching me to his cold chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck, sighing while doing so.

"Do we really have to do this?" I asked, "I mean, can't we do this some other day?" I pouted, trying to achieve some kind of way to get him to say no.

He laughed a bit at my expression then continued on, "No Bella, this has to be done today, and you know what?" he leaned towards me as he said this, causing my breath to catch in my throat, "you're cute when you pout like that, be careful, someone may just take you away." He began to pull away from my face.

I scowled; there was no way that I was going to let him get away with that. I pushed my face toward him and our lips met. He smiled under our kiss at my impatience. Sadly, as always, he pulled away before I had had nearly enough of him. He laughed at my expression, "Come on Bella, no more delays today, we have to get this done."

"Why today? Why not next week when we're actually moving?!?"

We had finally told Charlie about our engagement plans and were planning to move out right after our wedding night. The thought of the wedding didn't scare me nearly as much as the oncoming move. I had so much stuff and the new house that Edward had so recently 'bought' was a frightening thought, a house was definitely on my list of things not to buy. What did he do? He went out and bought one anyways! Ugh, sometimes he could be so ignorant toward what I specifically tell him not to do. Sadly, my anger never lasts; I'm too soft for that.

He grinned up at me, like a child getting caught for doing something bad by someone who wouldn't do anything about it. I loved his smiles, it was times like this that I never understood how I could be worthy of him. Sometimes I could not only get stuck in these messes, but I ended up letting them happen anyways when Edward dazzled me like this. I couldn't remember what I was angry with him for, or even what my name was. I only knew that I had lost the game.

"Come on Bella," Edward began in a more serious tone, but the amusement still lingered behind his eyes, "No-one's home and we can pack without trouble or any… distractions."

I glanced up as he said this, smiling a bit at his emphasis on the word: distractions.

"Well, what type of distractions do you ever mean?" I tried to stall him, I knew the others has been chasing us relentlessly asking over and over again for us to help them with something, for Edwards he had to fix a hole in the wall that Emmett has caused, and I had to spend the afternoon with the childish vampire making snowmen and having snowball fights. Ugh! If I ever hated snow, now that hate must be doubled-no- tripled after that day.

"Hmm," Edward laughed as he saw my pleading face, "No more distractions, c'mon, time to pack."

I sighed but still stood up to start packing. As we rummaged through my closet, Edward grabbed something and turned it towards me, it was a large stuffed bear that I had received on my 13th birthday, his name was 'Dude'. At the time the name had seemed like an ingenious idea but now, looking back, I realised that I had just run out of ideas. I laughed as I saw his curious face.

"What is this thing?"

That broke a chord somewhere. I snatched the bear from him and snapped back, "This **thing** is Dude, and he's very important to me, **thank you!**"

"So important that he's left in the closet for numerous years? Wow, I hope that I get the privilege of being locked up in a closet for five odd years!"

I threw the nearest thing at him, my pillow, and watched as his amused expression turned into one of shock and astonishment.

"Is that a challenge?" he playfully growled at me.

"Only if you want it to be," I started scooting towards my bed, "but then again, maybe it is even if you don't take it as one!" I yelled as I threw another pillow at his head. This time, he was expecting it and easily deflected it and ran to my side, grabbed me and pinned me on the bed.

We both broke out into fits of hysterics, laughing until our sides felt as if they were about to burst. When we finally had collected ourselves, we began to pack quickly.

---9 boxes later…---

I looked around at my room, now stripped bare and let out a small sigh. Cold arms wrapped around my waist and held me close.

"It looks a lot emptier now that there's nothing left in here…" I said, unable to keep in my astonishment as my eyes swept across the room.

"Mhm…" Edward silently agreed with me, nuzzling into my neck. My breath hitched in my throat once again and I turned around to reach his lips. I kissed along his throat, up his jaw and to the corner of his mouth. He turned his head to receive the kiss straight on the lips. As we started to kiss, he began to let down his guard a bit, kissing harder and faster than ever before. His vigour startled me and after that one moment all thoughts disintegrated. His smooth, cold tongue slid across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Seeing as he was the one in charge, I happily agreed, opening my moth just a fraction, letting his tongue enter my mouth and explore every damp crevice. I moaned as his tongue d on my own, sending shocks of pleasure up and down my spine. He slowed down as my heart beat increased rapidly. As he moved back, I rested my head on his chest, panting from the new kiss. He laughed a bit at my blushed cheeks and whispered in my ear, "Well, that sure was something…"

I shook my head as I smiled, trying not to collapse, at least, not yet. I wasn't in the mood for falling down right away. Not while I still tasted him in my mouth, the awful taste from the scare of falling wasn't wanted at the moment.

I couldn't understand what had caused him to act this way, usually he was so guarded, and would back off as soon as things got a little heated. But that moment, wow, he never even flinched or stopped at any moment…

"What's with the sudden freedom?" I couldn't help but break the silence with my impending question.

"I guess you could say I was thinking about a few things last night…"

**A/N Ok, sorry for the cliff at the end… atleast it's not a big cliffie: D**

**Please review! I would appreciate it! And so would the button: P**

**Anyways, I will try to post the next chapter in the next two days…**

**Megan (Chaotic-Cullen)**


End file.
